1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the charging of a mobile apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a battery charging device using an ear-microphone jack of a mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication has become a necessity of present-day life. Accordingly, there is an increase in demand for a mobile apparatus having a call function and various additional functionalities, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Communications Service (PCS) phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and so on. In addition, various functions for improving a user's convenience of the mobile apparatus are being studied. In particular, because the mobile apparatus supporting mobile communication is always carried by a user, its portability is very important.
To provide portability, mobile apparatuses are being reduced in size. Therefore, research is being conducted on technology for reducing a size of a battery of a mobile apparatus while increasing a storage capacity of the battery. However, because a storage capacity of a battery is limited, there is a demand for a charging device for periodically charging the battery.
FIGS. 1A through 1C are diagrams illustrating a an example of a conventional charging method for a mobile phone. As illustrated, a charging device includes a cradle 14 on which a battery 16 or a mobile phone 10 mounted with the battery 16 rests, charging connection terminals 18b connectable to connection terminals 18a on a rear face of the battery 16, and a light emitting diode (LED) 20 for indicating a charging status. The cradle 14 converts Alternating Current (AC) electric power into Direct Current (DC) electric power and provides the DC electric power to the battery 16.
FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate an example of a conventional charging method using connection terminals of the battery. This charging method is disadvantageous in that different cradles are used according to the model and manufacturer of the mobile phone. Recently, a charging method using a serial or Universal Serial BUS (USB) port mounted on a bottom of a mobile phone for providing data communication with another mobile phone has become popular.
FIGS. 2A through 2D are diagrams illustrating other examples for charging a mobile phone. FIG. 2A illustrates a charging method using a desk cradle 14, which is identical to the charging method illustrated in FIGS. 1A to 1C. FIGS. 2B through 2D illustrate charging methods using a data communication port of a mobile phone.
FIG. 2B illustrates a charging device for traveling. The charging device includes an adaptor 24 for converting AC electric power into DC electric power, and a connector 22a for connecting the DC electric power to a data communication port of the mobile phone 10. FIG. 2C illustrates a charging device for an automobile. The charging device includes a cradle 26 for the automobile, a connector 28 for connecting to DC electric power of the automobile, and a connector 22b connected to a data communication port of a mobile phone 10. FIG. 2D illustrates a charging device using a common battery. The charging device includes a battery 30 and a connector 22c connected to a data communication port of a mobile phone 10.
However, the charging devices illustrated in FIGS. 2A through 2D are also disadvantageous in that they are large in size, making it inconvenient to carry the mobile phone and increase the cost of manufacturing the phone. In addition, because mobile phones have different data communication specifications according to the model and also have different battery sizes and charging specifications, different charging devices are required.